Talk:Missions in GTA IV Era
I know that there are yet no details on Luis's Missions but I put in the bits where he appears in the others' missions cause it's kinda obvious that these will be missions of some sort. Anyone have any objections to this?--LuisFernandoLopez 15:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) The Table If we are putting them in a table then will we split up the missions into sections ie. the opening missions in the first row, then the Buyer's Market and Blow Your Cover in a second row (notice it's in chronological order), then the second section, then Roman's Holiday and Hostile Negotiation etc etc. Should we work it this way, but also keep the original list for those who like that display. And do keep it in chronological order (the order it happened) as that's why it's called a timeline. --LuisFernandoLopez 11:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I agree with what this user has said, I think that it should be changed, because it can be a bit confusing trying to look for the next mission in the storyline. FXX 20:11, January 22, 2010 (UTC)FXX 20:11, 22 January 2010 (UTC) Most of Luis' missions aren't even here ! The list is messed up, the timeline doesn't match up at all. GTA Chinatown Wars I know someone put it in the categories, but we don't really need to list the missions here, Ok. I initially created the page to show the overlapping of the main game, the lost and damned (and now the ballad of gay tony). Since the events of Chinatown wars in no way affects these events or overlaps in any way as it is set in the following year, there is no reason for it to be included. just thought i'd let everyone know what I thought. --LuisFernandoLopez 12:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Get Lost The TLAD mission Get Lost has Johnny kill Billy. However, after completing GTA IV's main game, Billy isn't listed as deceased, meaning Get Lost happened after the events of GTA IV. Or, Rockstar wasn't originally planning on Billy being the antagonist. :The LCPD database has many inconsistencies. It's best not to look into that too deeply. Besides, GTA IV shouldn't be giving too much details on what the next DLC should have been. Listing Billy's death in GTA IV would have been an obvious giveaway.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : :Of course Get Lost happens before the end of GTA IV, it happens before Niko kills Ray cause Stubbs says in Get Lost Ray will be dead in a month or so. : :well in the ballad of gay tony what ever mission you do after "Not So Fast" after completing that mission the lost clubhouse is burned which happens in the final cutscene of Get Lost. :so Get Lost happens not long after the Museum story Chinese Takeout and This Shit's Cursed Excuse me for my poor English. In this timeline, it shows that a mission "This Shit's Cursed" appears before "Chinese Takeout". However, in Chinese Takeout, Billy is on the scene, before sending to jail. So I guess these events take place in the reverse order. What do you guys think about this?Unikunn 11:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) This is a major mission structure error between the DLC's that Rockstar overlooked. It's been noticed, but doesnt really screw up the story. yes i agree with the guy above the list is very wrong this sh*t's cursed needs to be after chinese takeout most of luis' missions are not even on the list ! Before TBoGT came out the theory that all of Elizabeta's coke was the same would have made perfect sense. But when the second DLC did come out Billy had an appearance in Chinese Takeout (which obviously occurs after the the bank robbery and before This Shit’s Cursed). Maybe if Rockstar had thought in advance and had Heavy Toll unlocked immediately after Buyers Market it would coincide with Niko’s story and his involvement with the coke. Rockstar also made a mistake placing Roman’s kidnapping right near the time of the diamond missions in Johnny’s story. A regular playthrough of Niko’s story would see Hostile Negotiation take place well before the diamond missions, and before the bank robbery for that matter (therefore This Shit's Cursed). Notdoppler 13:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) GTA IV Era and Chinatown Wars If I am not mistaken, a message left above by a user indicates that he removed a category regarding Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, since its missions does not overlap or affect the missions from Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Doesn't the GTA IV Era also consist of Chinatown Wars? So, in a way, if the current article content would stick, the title would, in a way, be wrong. Yes, those three are in the GTA IV Era, but if the title says "Missions in GTA IV Era", then we should reformat it to place missions in Chinatown Wars. OR, we could rename this page into another title, like "Connection of Missions in GTA IV and its Episodes" or something like that, only shorter, so that Chinatown Wars wouldn't be included. A more desperate thing to do is delete this, since it is kind of redundant that what can be found in Missions in GTA IV, Missions in The Lost and Damned and Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony are found here. Again. Though, I still see reason to keep it and just move it, since it still shows how the missions from the three games intertwine. I'm not sure also if we keep it as is, though I still think there's something wrong with the title. What do you guys think? Masterpogihaha 18:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) This is cool and all but there are ALOT of problems with the timeline first off "Roman's Sorrow" and "It's War" happen about the same time based on news reports and in The Ballad of Gay Tony "Practice Swing" and "Bang Bang" set up Playboy X's first mission "Deconstruction for Beginners" so his missions including the United Liberty Paper missions happen after "Three Leaf Clover" and Jon Gravelli's mission "Entourage" happens after the Gracie/Diamond exchange also based on news reports in the game. and Final Interview part 2 and This Sh*t's Cursed also run side by side to each other based on news reports. i don't mean to sound like such a know it all but the timeline needs some work. GTA Era takes place on its own just forget about Chinatown Wars, Rockstar will if they carry on the GTA IV Era in another game. They dont connect to GTA IV at all and that page is about showing the connections. And just because reports apear on the ingame internet doesn't mean they happen close to each other. In case u hadn't noticed GTA IV is 90+ missions long while its episodes are just over 20. The reports is just to speed up the process because u will finish the DLC in lesss than a day. There is a major problem in the mission structure of This Shits Cursed. In TBOGT, Luis is revealed to have been in ashootout there before Johnny and Jim got there, but the bank robbery hasn't happened yet, so Luis should'nt be there. Just know the reports in the game are there because the DLC's are much shorter than the main game. Ding fries are done! No seriously, I finished the list for the sake of everyone. RedMarston 14:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Errors There are some serious problems with this list. Leaving aside Rockstar's mistiming of the Elizabeta Torres string of missions (TLAD's Elizabeta missions should have been before The Snowstorm/Have a Heart), the makers of this list have placed In the Crosshairs (where the Cook is already dead and Tony has the diamonds) before the deal where Tony and Luis pay the Cook for the diamonds(Frosting on the Cake) and the mission where Tony and Luis acquire the diamonds for good (Not So Fast). --SawyerDN (talk) 14:07, September 1, 2013 (UTC)